Lever
English Pronunciation * , *: * , *: * Etymology 1 From , and )}} < < , past part. ; see levant. Cf. alleviate, elevate, leaven. Noun # A rigid piece which is capable of turning about one point, or axis (the fulcrum), and in which are two or more other points where forces are applied; — used for transmitting and modifying force and motion. ## Specifically, a bar of metal, wood or other rigid substance, used to exert a pressure, or sustain a weight, at one point of its length, by receiving a force or power at a second, and turning at a third on a fixed point called a fulcrum. It is usually named as the first of the six mechanical powers, and is of three kinds, according as either the fulcrum F, the weight W, or the power P, respectively, is situated between the other two, as in the figures. # A small such piece to trigger or control a mechanical device (like a button) # A bar, as a capstan bar, applied to a rotatory piece to turn it. # An arm on a rock shaft, to give motion to the shaft or to obtain motion from it. Translations * Armenian: * Croatian: * Czech: * Dutch: * French: * German: * Greek: * Italian: * Korean: * Macedonian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Serbian: * Turkish: * Dutch: * French: * Greek: * Korean: * : hefboom * Ido: levero Verb # To move with a lever. #:With great effort and a big crowbar I managed to '''lever' the beam off the floor. # To use, operate like a lever. # To increase the share of debt in the capitalization of a business. #* Derived terms * leverage * compound lever * lever escapement * lever jack * lever watch * universal lever Etymology 2 From comparative of of Germanic origin (cf. German ) or . Adverb # Rather. #* 1530, John Heywood, The Four PP #*: for I had lever be without ye / Then have suche besines about ye #* 1537, William Tyndale et al, "Jonah", in The Byble #*: Now therefore take my life from me, for I had lever die then live. #* 1590, Edmund Spenser, The Faery Queene #*: For lever had I die than see his deadly face. Translations * Dutch: eer(der) External links * * Anagrams * * elver * revel Category:Pronunciations wildly different across the pond Category:Simple machines ---- Danish Etymology 1 From . Pronunciation * Noun # liver Inflection Etymology 2 See . Pronunciation * Verb # Etymology 3 See . Pronunciation * Verb # ---- Dutch Etymology 1 Germanic, cognate with liver, German Leber, Norwegian and Swedish lever etc. Noun # The organ liver # An edible animal liver as a dish or culinary ingredient Derived terms * (by species) ganzenlever, kalfslever, kippenlever, rundslever, varkenslever * leverbloem * leverbotziekte * leverextract * leverkaas * leverkleurig * leverpastei * levertraan * levertumor * leverworst * leverziekte Etymology 2 cognate with deliver, German liefern Verb # # ---- French Etymology From < Pronunciation * Verb # to raise, to lift # to rise # to get up (out of bed) #:Je me '''lève', je me lave. #::I get up, I wash. Antonyms * baisser * s'abaisser * se coucher, s'allonger Related terms * levage * levant, Levant, Levantin * levé * lève * lève-Dieu * levée * se lever * lever du soleil * lève-tard * leveur * levure Conjugation Noun # the act of getting up in the morning # the morning ritual, extremely elaborated in Versailles Anagrams * * lèvre ---- Hungarian Etymology Pronunciation * * Verb # To knock down ---- Latin Verb # ---- Middle English Adverb # Rather. #: For him was lever have at his bed's head Twenty bookes, clad in black or red, . . . Than robes rich, or fithel, or gay sawtrie.'' —''The Cantebury Tales'', Geoffrey Chaucer #:But '''lever' than this worldés good She would have wist how that it stood'' —''Tales of the Seven Deadly Sins'', John Gower. ---- Norwegian Etymology 1 Germanic, cognate with liver, Dutch lever, German Leber, Swedish lever Noun # A liver Etymology 2 Verb form lever # present tense of leve Category:Norwegian verb forms ---- Old French Etymology Verb # to lift (up) Descendants * French: ---- Swedish Pronunciation * Etymology 1 Germanic, cognate with liver, Dutch lever, German Leber, Norwegian lever Noun lever # A liver Etymology 2 Verb form lever # present tense of leva Category:Swedish nouns Category:Swedish verb forms de:lever et:lever el:lever es:lever fr:lever fy:lever gl:lever ko:lever hy:lever io:lever id:lever it:lever ku:lever lo:lever hu:lever ml:lever nl:lever ja:lever nds:lever pl:lever pt:lever ro:lever ru:lever fi:lever sv:lever ta:lever te:lever tr:lever vi:lever zh:lever